


Spin Raun Gon

by EllanaSan



Series: Echo In Space [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo in space!, Friendship, Hint of Bellamy/Echo, Post-Season/Series 04, adjusting to space is difficult for echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Spin raun gon isn’t her training of choice. It is slow and to an exterior eye it looks like an odd sort of dancing. It is in some ways. Taught to warriors whose stealth is as important as their strength. It is not meant as a path to fighting but as a way to ground oneself, to learn balance and reach peace of mind. She rejected it early enough and cannot remember all of its moves now but it is all she has and so she clings to it.





	Spin Raun Gon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akachankami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/gifts).



> Akachankami wanted more in the Echo in Space serie so you get more haha! I hope you will enjoy it!

Echo’s eyes remain on the window, every of her movement precisely calculated as she stares out into the dark void that stretches outside. Sometimes, depending on what she’s doing and at which point of its rotation the ring is, she can glimpse pieces of metal. In the darkness of space, they look like looming shadows, the jaws of a mysterious beast trying to challenge them. _Raunon_ is the biggest beast though and nothing exterior can hurt it. The danger comes from within. 

Six months and she still is not used to the humming of the beast’s heart.

If she places her hand against a wall, she will feel it, a barely there tremor that she has come to learn means safety. It stopped twice already and it has almost meant their death. Without Raven…

She hears the footsteps long before the other woman appears on the threshold of the room Echo has claimed for herself. She doesn’t stop moving.

She looked but she has found no sword nor bow on _Raunon_ and she is still uncomfortable with _Skaikrus_ guns. They are too obvious a weapon when everyone goes unarmed anyway. She is a part of the kru because Bellamy declared so but she needs the others to trust her, to rely on her, and they would not take well to her walking around with a gun at her belt. She found knives but nothing that she would ever consider hunting with. She keeps one in her boot all the same, it never hurts to be prepared.

She doesn’t need weapons anyway.

_She_ is the weapon.

Or at least she used to be before space stole her breath. Even then, as cold sweat runs down her nape, her muscles cramp and protest because her lungs can’t provide enough oxygen. Training always makes her light-headed and yet she still trains, day after day. She abandoned any thought of actual fighting because that leaves her drained but she keeps her body in shape, sharpens it like she would have done with her sword or the point of her arrows…

A warrior takes care of her weapons. It is the first rule of war. 

_Spin raun gon_ isn’t her training of choice. It is slow and to an exterior eye it looks like an odd sort of dancing. It is in some ways. Taught to warriors whose stealth is as important as their strength. It is not meant as a path to fighting but as a way to ground oneself, to learn balance and reach peace of mind. She rejected it early enough and cannot remember all of its moves now but it is all she has and so she clings to it.

It is enough to feel the strain in her muscles and to make her body sing to the tune of war.

What she wishes for, more than anything else, is an opponent. Bellamy humors her sometimes – and inevitably loses to her superior skills despite his stronger built – but not often. _Raunon_ isn’t a place for warriors.

The distinctive footsteps finally stop on the threshold and Echo waits for Raven to speak. It isn’t _naitaim_ yet but it will be soon. The lights will dim and the night will start and Echo will roam the corridors like she always does, what started as an idle stroll having turned into a patrol in the last few months.

She doesn’t know why she insists because there is no enemy on _Raunon_ , no one to haunt the steel corridors but the seven of them, and no threat from outside, none _she_ would be able to beat anyway – they have Raven and Monty for _those_ , brains over strength. The metal beast keeps them safe. And yet she patrols. _Habits_.  

“You will have to teach me how to do that, one day.” Raven says.

Echo doesn’t spare her a glance, focused on the window and the angle of her leg as she balances on one foot, arms pushing high above her head. Short of breath. Always too short of breath.

She can’t remember what real air feels like when it flows freely in one’s lungs.

“Harper joins me sometimes.” she answers. “ _Yu laik monin._ You are welcomed.”

It has been difficult for her to _bond_ with the rest of the kru. Bellamy was the easy one. Harper was surprising but she is the one who offered a hand first and Echo took it. It took some time for Monty to learn to trust her but she likes to think they are comrades now. It stings maybe that Emori, who is the closest thing to home she has, keeps away but Emori and John always live on the fringe of the group, always keep to themselves and she does not resent it because she is not singled out, simply not a part of their world. Raven is the one who pauses a challenge though.

Even now, she can’t really tell if they are friends.

They are not enemies.

There is no room for enemies on _Raunon_.

Survival means cooperating.

And they are all in the same kru. It does not mean they all have to get along but that _does_ mean they have to protect each other. Tempers flare sometimes but for the most part living in space is difficult enough that they do not waste time fighting each other.

“I don’t think I’d be very good at it.” the woman snorts with bitterness.

Despite her will to focus, Echo’s eyes dart to the metal contraption that encases Raven’s leg. It puzzles her how open the _skai_ people are about their weaknesses. It makes them vulnerable and they don’t even notice.

Sometimes, she thinks it’s a good thing they have her.

She doesn’t show her weaknesses, she doesn’t allow herself to be vulnerable.

And if something or someone ever tries to attack them, it is what will save them all.

She is Bellamy’s _wormana_ and she will not fail her king, even if he refuses to admit that it is who he is to their kru.

“You won’t know until you try.” she dismisses, planting her two feet back of the floor.

Her body yearns for some real action but she is already sweaty and cold and she knows better than to push too hard. She passed out once, because there is not enough air to sustain her body if she goes past a certain point. She can run precisely fifteen minutes before feeling nauseous – and that if she keeps a tame pace.

She hates feeling this weak.

“ _Yu gaf ai in?_ ” she asks, picking up her towel to wipe her face. Then, she forces herself to translate because not everyone speaks her language on _Raunon_ and Raven is of those who is the least interested in learning. She hates this too. The second it always takes her to make sure she understood them right. “Do you need me?”

She has muscles and Raven sometimes takes advantage of that when she works on a project to try and make their life easier. She doesn’t mind helping, it gives her a purpose.

“We’re eating in Earth Monitoring station tonight.” Raven tells her. “We’re having a movie night. Monty and I managed to divert enough power.”

She frowns at the other young woman.

“Movie?” she repeats, unfamiliar with the word.

“It’s like a story but with images that move.” Raven shrugs. “You’ll see. It’s fun.”

Fun, to her, is a good sword fight but she doubts Raven would understand so she holds her tongue. She observed already that her kru seems desperate to find fun anywhere they can get it. Monty perfects moonshine bash after moonshine bash – and this is a hobby she, in fact, does not object to – and Murphy urges for them all to party. Once, he made loud music blurt out of _Raunon’s_ every speakers and instead of punishing him for it, they all started dancing and laughing like children on the loose.

“What kind of story?” she asks, curious despite herself. It seems she can never run out of things to be puzzled by. Space is full of them. She sometimes wonders if they were just as thrown with the ground as she is in their metal beast.

Raven shrugs and sits on the bed while Echo changes her shirt for a clean one, not bothered in the least by the other woman’s presence. “I don’t know, it’s Monty’s pick.” 

That doesn’t explain much, she thinks, freeing her hair from the shirt’s collar. She’s been braiding it lately. Tight small cornrow braids that keeps it out of her eyes. There is time to waste in the sky and not much to do. It is a practical warrior hairdo, of course, but it also looks pretty and she cannot deny it flatters her vanity.

“Is there news from the ground?” she asks even if it is pointless. Twice a day at the same designated times, Raven tries to contact the bunker and twice a day she fails. If she had managed, Echo would have heard about it by now. And yet she still asks every time she sees Raven. It is a part of keeping hope that it would one day change. They all do the same thing.

“No.” Raven shakes her head, her face closing off. “It doesn’t mean they’re dead.”

“It doesn’t mean they’re alive either.” she opposes.

Isn’t that a weird thought. They don’t know and thus they are both alive and dead. There is no mourning them and yet there aren’t many reasons to hope. She does not like the uncertainty.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine.” Raven snorts. It’s not quite meant as a joke. There is the same underlying tension underneath that always ends up in their exchanges.

Echo killed her friends and she understands the other woman’s resentment. Raven is not a warrior, she does not understand that she did what she had to like Bellamy does. People who aren’t warriors don’t forgive as easily.

“Why did you come?” she asks, unwilling to play a game of deceit. She doesn’t like being on the defense when she can attack.

“To tell you we’re having a movie night.” Raven lies, using the edge of a nearby table to haul herself up. Echo does not miss the wincing when she puts her weight on her bad leg. She waits. She waits because it is not why the other woman really came and, surely enough, Raven rolls her eyes and folds her arms in front of her chest. “I don’t like you.”

_“Rait bitam_.” she accepts. Fair enough.

She isn’t sure Raven understands her words, the woman studies her for a long time and then shrugs. “I told Bellamy I would give you a chance.”

That surprises her, all the more so if she means it. She is a bit insulted Bellamy is going around behind her back to talk about her but a part of her also is warmed by the thought that he worries about her enough to do that. She is part of his kru. He said so and she believed him but it is good to _feel_ it.

She supposes the way she averts her eyes betrays her and, really, she should have known better. She is slipping. From _wormana_ to a ridiculous village girl with a crush.

“He likes you.” Raven says and there is a hint of warning in there.

Not for the first time, she wonders if there is something going on between them but she never saw any tangible proof of an attachment or an arrangement.

“He loves Wanheda.” she counters.

And it will be some time before he is done grieving for her death, she knows. When he _does_ , she will be waiting. She can be patient. All the best hunters are. When he _does_ , she will be there and she will conquer. But not before.

“We all loved Clarke.” Raven states, the tension briefly leaving her shoulders, replaced by a familiar sorrow Echo understands only too well.

She lost too many good commanders, too many good friends.

“Not like he did.” she whispers quietly. Not a question but a statement.

“No. Not like he did.” the other woman admits, her face hardening again. “Don’t hurt him or I will kick your ass.”

There is little chances that Raven can _actually_ kick her ass but Echo smiles all the same because she appreciates the sentiment. It is good to know she is not the only one looking out for their leader’s wellbeing. Maybe they can bond over that, she thinks, over their friendship with Bellamy.

She bows her head in acknowledgement and Raven smiles back. Maybe it’s a little forced, maybe she’s trying a little too hard, but when the woman lights up like this, there is no resisting being swept by the whirlwind. Raven’s mind goes too fast and too far for most people to follow.

“So. Movie night.” Raven declares, grabbing her shoulder to nudge her toward the door. “You’re sitting next to me so I can explain and make fun of you when you don’t get the story.”

She is not an idiot and she is offended by the implication that she won’t understand a simple story – even if it’s likely to be true if the story is based on the ground from before _Praimfaya_ – but she can recognize an offer of peace when she sees one.

It is an olive branch she intends to seize.


End file.
